Surprise ?
by Lisen-chan
Summary: un anniversaire, ça se fête. surtout si c'est celui ma jumelle cosmique Nath pour toi, des fleurs en virtuel, des mots en réel, et moi XD sinon, Zoro&Sanji again.


**Disclameur : _Toujours rien à moi, tout le mérite revient à Oda et à Soullahk pour l'idée XD_**

**Paring : _Zoro & Sanji_**

**Rating : _M bien évidemment XD_**

**Blabla de l'auteure : _à l'initiative de Mlle Soul, un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de mon âme-sœur, ma Nath. _**

**_Alors c'est pour toi ma chérie, je t'offre un instant volé entre nos deux bishos adorés ^^ et va faire un tour sur la communauté "anniversaire du capitaine" tu en aura d'autre ^^  
_**

* * *

Zoro s'étira sur le pont et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Le soleil tapait doucement près de cette ile printanière mais ses rayons lui tombaient en plus sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait put le tirer de son sommeil maintenant ? Vu comme il était parti il aurait put dormir encore au moins une bonne heure.

Haussant un sourcil, il se rendit compte de ce qui l'avait réveillé : le silence. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont alors que quand il s'était installé pour sa sieste post-déjeuner les filles se faisaient bronzer, Luffy Usopp et Chopper péchaient et le Cook tournoyait sur lui-même autour des transats de ses mellorines. Il n'entendait plus la musique de Brook, ni les coups de marteau de Franky qui venaient habituellement du fond de la cale.

Bon, ils étaient en pleine mer, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'être envolés. Mais se silence était dérangeant car par trop inhabituel. Surtout en connaissant Luffy. Zoro se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine, agacé. C'était logiquement le seul endroit où ils pouvaient s'être tous réunis. Le Cook avait surement fait un gouter et tous le monde devaient être entrain de le déguster.

Et c'était justement ça qui agaçait l'épéiste. D'ordinaire, cet empêcheur de dormir tranquille serait venu le réveiller à coup de semelles pour l'obliger à se joindre à eux. Et aujourd'hui, il se réveillait inquiet, pour se rendre compte qu'on l'avait oublié. Et merde !

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se renfrogna encore un peu plus quand il vit qu'il avait vu juste. Ils étaient tous là, à gouter des parts de gâteaux différents que le Cook avait répartis sur la grande table. Ça riait, ça parlait doucement, presque en chuchotant et surtout tout le monde se tut quand il entra.

Sans un mot, il alla jusqu'à un placard qu'il ouvrit pour prendre une bouteille de son alcool préféré. Il sentait sur son dos le regard des autres. Même Luffy avait arrêté de mastiquer la bouchée de gâteau qu'il avait dans la bouche et restait aussi immobile que les autres. On aurait put entendre une mouche voler.

Résistant à une envie de faire claquer violemment la porte du placard en le refermant, le sabreur se contenta de la lancer ouverte et de sortir d'un pas égal de cette pièce. Ne rien montrer. Jamais. Ça aurait pu être sa devise. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait trahi, mis à l'écart. Et il détestait ce sentiment.

Il se laissa retomber contre le mat avec un soupire las puis il ouvrit sa bouteille et bu une première gorgée de saké. L'alcool avait gout amer. Non… Ce n'était pas le saké, c'était lui. Il regarda autour de lui et pour la première fois il regretta d'être en pleine mer. Aucun endroit où aller se perdre.

Laissant la bouteille là où il l'avait posé, il monta sur le pont arrière et commença son entrainement de l'après-midi en avance sur son planning. Tans pis, il travaillerait quelques heures de plus ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, il avait arrêté de penser pour se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements à faire, le nombre de répétitions à faire, au nombre qu'il lui restait à faire. Bouger pour ne pas penser.

Ce qui le tira de son entrainement fut une odeur de cigarette. De tous, c'était de lui dont la trahison faisait le plus mal. Parce que c'était lui. Parce qu'il avait cru en un _nous_ avec lui. Mais apparemment le Cook ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui. L'épéiste se gifla mentalement, comment avait-il put penser une minute que ce coureur de jupons ait put virer de bord rien que pour lui ? Des deux, il était bien le plus abruti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cook ?

- Je fume, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Le sabreur continua son entrainement, le cuistot continua à fumer et le temps continua de s'écouler dans le silence troublé par le seul bruit de la mer. Puis le blond tendit une bouteille vers le vert qui se contenta d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ne faisant aucun geste pour la prendre.

« Tu ne l'as pas fini.

- Je l'ai trouvé dégueulasse. »

Le bras vêtu de noir se rabaissa. Le lourd haltère aussi pour la millième fois peut-être. Et le silence retomba. Le cuistot écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle avant de le jeter à la mer d'une pichenette, il sentait le malaise de son nakama et amant mais il sentait aussi que le faire parler allait être difficile.

« Tu aurais pu le boire avec nous, il t'aurais surement paru meilleur.

- C'est marrant mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que ma présence vous gênait. J'n'aurais pas voulu gâcher le goût des tes petits gâteaux.

- Putain Marimo ! Tu fais chier tu sais ? Si t'en veux des gâteaux, je t'en ai gardés, ils sont là ! Alors arrête un peu de faire la gueule ! Et tu me diras lequel tu préfères au passage ! »

L'altère retomba dans un sinistre craquement de bois et le blond se tendit sous la puissance du regard noir que lui jetait l'autre. Ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, le sabreur aurait jeté une remarque cinglante puis aurait dégainé, et lui aurait paré de ses pieds.

Une habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Après le regard noir, Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette où trônaient quatre morceaux de gâteaux, à peine un regard avant de bousculer le cuistot pour s'en aller, jetant au passage une phrase qui assomma le cuisinier.

« J'aime pas les douceurs et toi, plus que n'importe qui, j'aurais cru que tu le savais. »

Le blond resta les bras ballants sur le pont arrière, les yeux fixant sans les voir les altères laissées en plan au milieu du passage. Un désordre qui ne correspondait pas au sabreur qui prenait soin de ranger ses affaires après s'en être servit. Mais pas cette fois.

Redescendant sur le pont, il chercha son algue des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il devait être partit dans son antre, la vigie. Il hésita un instant entre aller monter le voir pour approfondir cette histoire ou retourner en cuisine mais on fit le choix pour lui car la porte de son antre à lui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête rousse qui lui fit signe de venir.

En soupirant, il alla la rejoindre, ils avaient encore du boulot avant ce soir. De la fenêtre de la vigie Zoro soupira aussi. Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir mais là c'était une question de survie. S'il avait dégainé devant le Cook tout à l'heure, il n'aurait pas été capable de mesurer ses coups. Il l'aurait blessé comme lui et les autres l'avaient fait. Et même ainsi, il était incapable de faire du mal au blond. Il était insupportable, irritant, terriblement agaçant avec ce sourcil qui vrillait et son stupide sens de la galanterie… mais c'était son cuistot pervers, agaçant et énervant. Enfin, il le croyait jusque là.

Il alla s'assoir au milieu de la pièce, en position du lotus, et prit en main l'un de ses sabres. En prendre soin, les nettoyer minutieusement, les huiler, c'était son rituel, son instant de méditation qui l'apaisait toujours. Cette fois ci, il en avait vraiment besoin.

L'après-midi passa et le soleil vira à l'orange à l'horizon. Zoro avait les yeux fermés, les mains relâchées sur les genoux paumes vers le haut, la respiration lente. Sanji avait ouvert la trappe en douceur, venant le chercher pour le repas du soir, s'attendant à être reçu par un sabre. Il finit de monter en silence, se régalant du spectacle de son Marimo en pleine séance de méditation. Son Marimo détendu. Son Marimo échoué oui, pensa-t-il en souriant.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Le ton était neutre, pas de surnom débile ensuite, juste un ton monocorde et loin qui fit grimacer le cuisinier. Ils avaient vraiment merdés sur ce coup là. Mais jamais ils n'auraient cru que le sabreur se réveillerait au plein milieu de sa sieste, il avait faillit tout gâcher. Et au final, ils allaient tous gâcher.

« Le repas est prêt, Marimo.

- Je suis occupé, laisse-moi.

- Arrête de faire la tronche et viens manger, on a… une surprise… pour toi.

- Je savais pas que tu étais sourd, Cook. Je t'ai dis de me laisser. »

Sanji hésita à lui mettre un kick dans la tronche, histoire de lui montrer qu'il entendait très bien mais quelque chose dans le ton du sabreur, une lassitude, l'en dissuada. Mais il n'allait quand même pas redescendre sans lui, alors il insista encore un peu.

« Viens avec moi, Marimo, on y a tous passé l'après midi pour que se soit prêt ce soir.

- Plus tard. »

Le ton était las, fatigué et Sanji s'en retourna les épaules basses. Ils avaient voulu lui faire une surprise et ça se retournait contre eux. Quelle connerie !

Assit dans la vigie, Zoro était loin. Sa méditation était profonde et c'est à peine s'il avait senti la présence de son amant dans la pièce. Il lui avait répondu machinalement, un échange de réplique qui était devenue une habitude. Il l'avait vaguement entendu parler de repas et de … surprise ? Mais de quoi il lui parlait ? La curiosité le tira enfin de sa méditation, il s'étira et s'apprêta à descendre rejoindre les autres quand un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention.

« Mais… »

Les yeux ronds, le sabreur regarda le feu de camp au plein milieu du pont, il entendit la musique jouée par Brook et Franky, il avisa les banderoles taguées de _'joyeux anniversaire Zoro'_ colorés et tordus qui s'étendaient d'un mat à l'autre… alors c'était ça la surprise dont le Cook lui avait parlé ?

Et alors qu'il détaillait ses amis entrains de s'amuser en l'attendant, son regard se posa sur une tête blonde. Comme s'il avait senti le poids de se regard sur lui, Sanji leva la tête pour croisé le regard étonnée de sa face de mousse qui les regardait à travers la fenêtre.

Un sourire, chaleureux et éblouissant comme le soleil au beau milieu de la nuit. Zoro lui rendit son sourire, en version moins large. Puis il éclata de rire quand Luffy, qui avait remarqué sa présence, avait commencé à faire de grands signes de sa main tenant un morceau énorme de viande, projetant de la sauce un peu partout, surtout sur un costume noir impeccable quelques secondes auparavant.

Le capitaine évita en rigolant un coup bien placé de la part du cuisinier qui l'aurai probablement envoyé volé loin s'il avait porté mais il n'évita pas le poing rageur d'une rousse énervée de s'être fait elle aussi arrosée de jus de viande. Qui avait dit que les femmes étaient de faibles créatures ?

Zoro se détourna de la fenêtre et ouvrit d'un geste vif la trappe. Il y avait de l'alcool à flot, de la bonne musique et ses nakamas qui l'attendaient.

_*.*.*.*_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, cette même trappe s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tête verte qui portait sur son épaule une tête blonde qui portait d'une main un plateau chargé de parts de gâteaux et dans l'autre une bouteille.

« Putain Marimo, si tu me fait tomber, je te latte !

- Mais arrête de gueuler ou la prochaine fois je te porte comme une gonzesse.

- Ça sera moins pratique pour monter l'échelle. »

Zoro rigola et Sanji sourit de toutes ses dents. La journée avait mal commencée mais il semblerait qu'elle allait se terminer d'une façon forte agréable. Le sabreur était de bonne humeur, le cuistot aussi, tous deux légèrement grisés par un bon alcool rendu meilleur car partagé avec ceux qui leurs étaient chers.

Avec délicatesse, l'épéiste laissa son amant toucher terre du pied, laissant ses mains se faire caresse au passage des cuisses jusqu'au creux de son dos en flattant ses fesses. Yeux émeraude dans yeux saphir, pas de mots, ce n'était pas pour eux. Et puis leurs corps savaient si bien se parler, pourquoi en rajouter ?

Zoro le débarrassa de son plateau et Sanji en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant contre le corps musclé et bronzé qui lui faisait si bien tourner la tête. Ce corps qui n'avait au départ rien pour l'attirer et qu'il désirait aujourd'hui plus que celui de n'importe quelle nénette.

Zoro dévisageait cet être aussi blond qu'un ange, aussi tentant que le diable, aussi insolent qu'un forban. Un pirate. Comme lui. Mais beau comme le soleil, éblouissant comme le soleil, chaud comme le soleil. Mais tout ça, il ne le dirait pas, tout comme il ne dira pas ces trois mots qui s'invitaient pourtant si clairement dans leurs étreintes. Nul besoin de mots entre eux. Ce regard, c'était le début de leur rituel.

Les lèvres, si proches mais qui ne se touchaient pas. Les souffles, si proches mais qui ne se mêlaient pas. Pas encore. Bientôt. Des lèvres au goût sucrées qui effleurent enfin des lèvres au gout de saké. Juste un effleurement, encore et encore, aussi léger que celui d'une aile de papillon. Puis enfin, une langue mutine au parfum de tabac qui caressa les lèvres entrouvertes, qui attendent, offertes.

Le premier baiser, toujours laissé à l'initiative du cuisinier, se fit plus profond quand la langue mutine au gout de cigarette rencontra sa consœur au gout de sauce soja et d'onigiri. Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux amants, leurs corps électrisés par le contact tant retardé, par la suite qui se fait tant désirer.

Mais le blond dirigeait et il n'était jamais pressé, la patience est une vertu quand on se dit cuisinier. Lentement, il l'embrasse. Profondément, il l'embrasse. Tendrement, il l'embrasse.

Des bras aux muscles fermes se refermèrent autour de son dos, l'un enserrant sa taille, l'autre se perdant sur le creux de ses reins, là où tout s'enflammait. Puis l'étreinte se resserre, fermement, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Sanji halète, manquant d'air d'être serré si fort.

Le signal que l'épéiste en veut plus. Alors le maitre-queue mordilla la lèvre gonflée par leur long baiser. C'était son signe, celui qui disait qui lui donnait la main. Et sur les lèvres qui se décollent à peine le même sourire, envieux, désireux, concupiscent, luxurieux. Et Zoro prend les choses en mains.

Elles glissent le long des fesses fermes. Elles glissent le long des cuisses puissantes. Elles s'arrêtent derrière les genoux qui se plient sous la légère pression et le cuistot noua ses jambes si redoutables autour de la taille. Ça semble naturel. C'est naturel.

Aux souffles mêlés se joints des soupires, les bassins collés font monter le désir. À tâtons, l'épéiste cherche les tapis de sol que Franky avaient fixés pour protéger le plancher des altères du sabreur, le futon est encore rangé, ils l'ont oublié, ils sont trop pressés.

Zoro se laisse tomber à genoux, avant se s'assoir sur ses talons. Le cuistot bien installé sur ses cuisses, les jambes nouées fort autour de lui. Mais quand l'épéiste fait mine de l'allonger, Sanji l'en empêche d'une main posée au sol. Il dénoua légèrement les jambes, se laissant glisser entre les siennes. Le regard couleur prairie se fit interrogateur, c'était pourtant comme ça que son amant préférait, alors quoi ?

Il observe son ange qui a les joues rouges et le souffle un peu rapide, les yeux qui fixaient un point dans le vide. Puis il sembla reprendre de son assurance et de ses mains posées bien à plat sur le torse puissant et barré de cette cicatrice il le pousse pour le forcer à s'assoir.

Ses lèvres repartent à l'assaut de la peau à l'odeur de pain d'épices, s'égarent sur creux du cou avec délices puis doucement descendent, descendent, sous la respiration de son amant qui se fait supplice. Mais le vert l'arrêta en tirant doucement sur la chevelure d'or. Et quand il parla sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

« Te force pas parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Ce n'est qu'une date sur un calendrier.

- Ce n'est que le prétexte dont j'avais besoin pour oser le faire. Alors tais-toi et apprécie.

- Fais-toi plaisir, Love-Cook. »

La pression sur les mèches couleur soleil se relâcha et Sanji entreprit de débarrasser son amant de son pantalon, avec les dents pour faire monter la chaleur d'un ton. Zoro s'appuya sur ses mains posées derrière lui, le corps légèrement penché en arrière, les yeux clos pour ressentir ce que fait Sanji, ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore oser lui faire.

Soudain il hoquète sous le plaisir aussi attendu qu'inattendu, puissant. La langue de son amant monte et descend, se perd en découvrant ce monument, s'attarde en explorant le gland. L'épéiste rejette la tête en arrière en serrant les dents fort, putain de fierté toujours et encore, mais le cuistot l'a prit en bouche d'un coup, cherchant à lui arracher des grognements sourds.

Pour une première fois, le cuistot se montre particulièrement doué et Zoro se dit fugacement qu'il avait bien observé, ce cuistot dépravé, quand c'était lui qui subissait cette douce activité. Dire qu'il lui aura fallu si longtemps pour lui rendre la pareil mais ça valait bien la peine de perdre une année de sa vie.

Mais le plaisir monte vite, trop vite. Et pour que ce ne soit pas fini après avoir à peine commencé, le paladin tira ses les mèches dorées, arrêtant le cuistot qui était pourtant bien lancé. Et Zoro le regarda un instant, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était beau, beau comme le soleil, avec ses lèvres humides et gonflées, ses joues rosies et le souffle un peu court _son_ Love-Cook, son diable de cuisinier.

Cuisinier qui reprit bien vite possession de ses lèvres, comme si sa bouche ne pouvait rester loin de cette peau. D'un mouvement félin, il s'assit sur haut sur les cuisses de son amant et cambra le dos. Le mouvement, souple et lent, leur arracha à tous deux des gémissements. Leurs virilités pressées l'une contre l'autre attisait un brasier, qu'ils entretenaient grâce à de petits mouvements de hanches bien placés.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, le désir était trop ardant et les hommes pas assez patient. Le blond se souleva, aidé par son amant et il s'empala, lentement en gémissant. Il ferma les yeux pour me ressentir la progression de son amant en lui, et quand il fut plein il s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier la sensation trop fugace d'être enfin un, unis.

Puis la passion s'en mêla, escorter des ses vieilles amies fougue et déraison, lançant le bal. Accrocher au cou de son amant verdoyant, le Cook monte et descend en gémissant, haletant, hoquetant. C'est trop bon, c'est trop puissant. Tout comme l'orgasme qui les submerge entièrement, les laissant pantelants.

Lentement, le sabreur allonge son ange. Enlacés, entremêlés, ils attendent que s'apaisent leurs corps échauffés et fatigués. Leurs cœurs tambourinent dans leurs poitrines, criant le plaisir prit. Dans cette douce torpeur, le sommeil tente de s'inviter, calmant les cœurs et détendant les corps fatigués.

Le sabreur roula sur le dos, entrainant son amant dans le mouvement et le Cook en profite pour caler sa tête dans le creux d'une épaule puissante. Son oreille collée contre son torse écoute la douce musique que lui chante l'organe qui se cache. Les mots ne sont pas pour eux, pas ces trois mots. Mais ce qu'ils ne disent pas avec des mots, leurs corps le crient.

Sanji décolle sa tête de son oreille de chair, frottant son nez dans les trois pendants, susurrant à l'oreille de son homme.

« Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

- C'est plutôt pas mal.

- Pas mal ?! C'est tout ?! »

Le cuistot s'était redressé d'un coup, offusqué avant de voir le sourire étirer les lèvres du sabreur allongé. Avec une moue boudeuse, il se rallongea, se pelotonnant contre le corps halé avant de lui donner un coup léger dans les cotes, revanchard.

« Enfoiré, va. »

L'épéiste se contenta d'un petit rire bref avant de caresser le dos pale qu'il a sous la main, appréciant le grain doux et velouté de la peau sous ses doigts. Il pèse ses mots avant de les laisser sortir, comme à chaque fois.

« Je veux bien perdre une année de ma vie chaque jours si ça me permet de profiter de toi.

- T'es con… Pas besoin d'attendre le prochain anniversaire pour ça, t'as qu'à le demander. »

Un échange de regard, un baiser. Pas de mots, pas ceux là. Ils étaient des pirates, ils étaient des forbans, ils étaient des hommes.

Pas de mots mais deux âmes qui se parlent.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : Alors ? ça t'a plu ? Remercie Soul qui en deux jours à reussi à nous rameuter et à creer tout ça. mais après tout, c'est juste un petit rendu pour tout ce que tu nous donne.  
**

**.**

** _Je sais que c'est votre droit de ne pas mettre de review, c'est également mon droit de vous demander de ne pas mettre ma fic dans vos favoris dans ce cas là. Respectez un peu le travail des auteures._**


End file.
